nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Got His Gun (Part 1)
|image = File:Ep 5x22 - Danny Got His Gun (Part 1).png|250px |caption = Dan tries to scam his way out of his Army Reserve duty assignment until he learns it will be in a tropical paradise with a beautiful lady officer, MAJ Savage (Judy Landers) as she and SGT Foster (George Murdock) both give him his new orders - the Arctic Circle, in " " at the end of Season 5 (ep.#22). |series = Night Court |season = 5 |episode = 22 |overall = 101 |network = NBC-TV / United States |production = 186222 |imdb = tt0660619 |guests = William Utay Anne Bloom Judy Landers George Murdock James Hendo Brian Fessenden |airdate = May 12, 1988 |writer = Gary Murphy & Larry Strawther |director = Jeff Melman |previous = "Mac's Millions" |next = "Danny Got His Gun (Part 2)" (Season 6 premiere) }} was the 22nd and season ending episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 101st overall episode in the series. Directed by Jeff Melman written by Gary Murphy and Larry Strawther, the episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on May 12, 1988. Synopsis Dan flip-flops on his active duty for the Army Reserve until he learns it will be in a tropical paradise with a beautiful lady officer. Part 1 of three episode story arc. Storyline In this Season 5 concluding episode, which is also a cliffhanger episode for the start of Season 6, Dan Fielding reveals that he is a member of the U.S. Army Reserves. fHe informs Harry that he will have to leave for two weeks for his temporary duty assignment, as he begins to fear that he will have to go to a war zone. Fearing that he would have to possibly risk his life in such assignment, Dan then tries a number of schemes to phenagle his way to try to get out of going on his duty mission, until he meets his CO for the assignment, a lovely buxom blonde reserve officer named MAJ Roberta Savage (Judy Landers, in guest appearance), who has her sergeant, SGT Foster (George Murdock) give him his orders with his "uniform" for the "assignment", a pair of swimming briefs, for a trip to Cabo San Cabo, a Carribean island, to find a new site for an Army listening post. But, after Dan, who's all of a sudden, pleasantly surprised, and boasts to MAJ Savage that he'd "wear his uniform with pride", who also was wearing a trus claiming he had a back injury, his scheme gets uncovered when Phil, whom he paid to appear as his "gay lover", lets the cat out of the bag, as he slips and admits to his CO that he was trying to get out of his duty assignment, he's reassigned to a mission north of the artic circle. The next evening, Harry and the others receive a "singing telegram" informing them of Dan's plane crashing in Hudson Bay, as they have to deal with his possible death; they, at least, Christine, has to stomach Dan's replacement, Wanda Chaney (Anne Bloom), as she "sucks up" to Harry, just to get on his good side, as she has the same character trairs as Dan! Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Recurring cast and characters/Guest stars * William Utay as Phil Sanders (as Will Utay) * Anne Bloom as Wanda Chaney * Judy Landers as Major Roberta Savage * George Murdock as Staff Sergeant Foster * James Hendo as Billy * Brian Fessenden as Timmy Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes